bthgfandomcom-20200214-history
RBLXWare Summer 2018
Explanation The RBLXWare Summer 2018 update was a two part update that brought a special summer boss, new particles, new weapons, and a token currency. The second part added more particles, a new special round, removed some taunt audios and victory themes. Version 0.7.0 Update (Part 1) Added * Added special summer boss * Added 3 new particles * Added 3 new weapons * Added token currency * Added gift open animation * Added 2 new minigames * Added new round type * Added new special round Fixes * Fixed opening multiple gifts * Fixed moving while taunting as a Zombie * Fixed button click minigames not working * Fixed Pistol in balloon pop * Fixed multiple vote restarts being called * Fixed taunts sometimes not loading * Fixed shop & console scrolling frames being too short * Fixed Zombies sometimes not ending * Fixed falling out of the map in Gioca Jouer * Fixed coloured targets loading in shoot the targets Removed * Removed previous menu themes * Removed restricted category in shop * Removed ability to save others from beartraps * Removed Diamond Sword General Changes * Updated lobby to summer lobby * Updated previous event gifts * Updated modcall to include additional reason tab * Disabled tree collision in zombies map * Updated shop music * Updated menu themes * Updated hitbox for pan arena spikes Version 0.7.0a (Patch) ' Fixes * Fixed modcall * Fixed gifts not giving items * Fixed sunscreen * Fixed sinking minigame General Changes * Summer boss badge can no longer be awarded in VIP servers * Completing the small obby in boss gives a 3 second forcefield * Grabbing the key now gives 5 tokens * Updated Beachbomb detonate time from 5 seconds > 2 seconds * Buffed minion health on high player servers '''Version 0.7.1 (Part 2) ' Added * Added 6 new particles * Added 3 new taunts * Added timer to boss obby * Added new special round Fixes * Fixed lobby collision issues * Fixed being on alive team when dead on boss * Fixed description for Beachbomb * Fixed special round selected not showing * Fixed local objects staying after vote restart * Fixed maze minigame colours not loading * Fixed deathmatches being playable in Least is Best * Fixed default taunt description * Fixed frogger heads being visible in Invisible Removed * Removed some taunt audios * Removed all current victory themes * Removed 50/50 minigame General Changes * Updated some game text to use images * Nerfed attack rate of wizard minions * Increased Staff attack rate from 2 > 1.5 * ForceField now blocks orb effects * Nerfed electric orb damage * Decreased blast radius of boss' bombs * Nerfed boss bomb radius * Sunscreen and Potion are now droppable * T-Pose is no longer obtainable '''Version 0.7.1a (Patch) Fixes * Fixed Staff being droppable * Fixed sidebar being invisible(?) * Fixed game text sometimes staying on the screen General Changes * Summer 2018 badge can now be awarded in VIP servers * Restricted forcefield to admins+ Minigames Event Minigames Special Rounds Items Event Items Normal Items Gallery Summer2018Thumbnail5.png|Summer 2018 Update Thumbnail #1 SummerIcon2018.png|Summer 2018 Update Icon #1 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Browse Category:RBLXWare